With the rapid growth of computing technologies and the wide availability of computing devices of various form factors, many users have replaced paper-based documents, images, and other files with corresponding digital versions. For example, in business and academic settings, word processing files are generally used in lieu of handwritten and typed documents. Similarly, many users now use digital cameras to generate digital photographs without initially obtaining a print of the photographs.
Despite the prevalence of digital files, printed versions of these files have maintained their relevance. For example, a user may find it more convenient to read a printed document or to distribute multiple printed copies to other individuals. As another example, a computer user may desire to print a photo album containing multiple photos in order to share the photos with family and friends.